Ape Escape:Pumped and Primed
by Specter1997
Summary: It was a duel first...but then it became another war which was protecting the world!How could Spike and his friends survive?
1. Duel 1:Selection

**Duel 1-War start!-The first selection!**

* * *

Today was the beginning that the 2nd year of holding the 'Magical weapon battlefield' opened. I went there with Natalie and the professor happily. That's a high tower in front of me.  
"There it is?"  
I asked.  
"Yes it is. What's wrong with you? Are you thinking that this should look a stadium?"  
Natalie asked in reply. Ah...I didn't mean that way! I just felt interested with it! I shouted in my heart.  
"You two-! Why are you still standing over there? The competition is going to begin!"  
Hey! When did the professor go to the entrance?  
"Please don't leave me alone-!"

The screen was showing Helga, who was holding the trophy from last year's competition when we entered and now, the master of ceremonies said:  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Magical weapon battlefield which has held for two years! Now let's welcome the last champion, Helga to give back the trophy and..."  
Suddenly looked like Helga has found something, she expressions turned into sharp from happy, and the master of ceremonies looked to the place where Helga was looking at while smiling. The recorder also followed. The screen showed the three monkeys-Pipotron! Gosh! Why they were here? Natalie shouted behind me right at this moment:  
"Can somebody tell me what's happening? Why they are here?"  
I turned around, HOLY SHIT-! Please kill me the Holy Spirit (Tear dropped)! I saw the monkey team Banana! A monkey kicked me down to the floor unexpectedly! I stood up uneasily and opened my mouth while pissing:  
"Did you just eat a gall bladder of a bear? How dare you attack me? Eat my 'Left hook'!"  
The last thing I remembered is: Natalie and I fought with those 'Bananas'!  
At the same time, Casi also arrived; she landed from the sky to the ground and asked:  
"Are there anything need my..."  
Why didn't she say the word 'help'? Because she saw that we were fighting! She even scolded out:  
"Give me a break! The competition is beginning to start! Don't you know what the meaning of rules is?"

There are four parts in every battle (But not the finals) - fencing, get the most money (Or racing), Shooting and any water sports. If you are disqualified from that battle, you may take part any relive battles.  
"The competitor who will go to the first selection please follow the directions by drew lots from the computer."  
The answer of drawing lots-I was going to duel with Natalie, Casi and Pipotron-red!  
"3, 2, 1..." Hey! Haven't I just known that they took their swords in this way? Natalie held her stick like *'little staff king' and the rest of them were holding a light ball!  
"Ready, Fight!"  
You wanted to die right? Everybody came to attack me when the conversation ended! Maybe as I'm too popular and then they got jealous (Author: Stop boasting around!-_-#)! Okay... Dimenshonbureiku*its Dimensional sword in English*! Hey, it didn't work? And during I was shocked, Natalie stopped in front of me and said while smiling happily:  
"You can only use sword, but not changing into other weapons or using nirvana!"  
A cold feeling came up from my back. She hit me with her stick, but I stopped it immediately! I see...  
"Take this!"  
I hit Casi out of the battlefield, one down! And then, humph! You two were going to have trouble...  
"Take my 'Topspin', 'Backspin' and 'Side spin'! (Author: Are you playing table tennis? =_=''')"  
They answered me with moans, I gave each of them a kick, and they flew away from the battlefield.  
"The winner of the first round is Spike!"

"Round two, start!"  
The champion of this turn must get the most **money** and he/she must finish it in their fastest speed. Sorry, I forgot there's also flying!  
Wow! I just forgot the race has started already while talking to you folks! I had to act fast...I took all the 'money' in front of them while running. I gave them a smile of the champion, but never notice that there was nothing under me feet in this moment! I fell down at once!  
"Spike's out!"  
God... (Tear dropped)  
"The winner of the second round is Casi!"

This time was Shooting, I wouldn't lose anymore! Let's see how they were powerful: Natalie was holding a **Hockey Tennis** (With a ball in the nest), if talking about Casi's and Red's it was **photosphere** (They almost got a ball of light in every moment). The master of ceremonies suddenly said:  
"You may use **Aids** from now on."  
Aids?  
"3, 2, 1, start!"  
What were aids? Huh? There was a square which was 'scratching' around a bullet. Hah ha, I picked it up and then it turn into ten bullets! I knew what has happened...I put one of them into the slingshot and then fired; he hit Red directly at the moment!  
'You want to die right Spike!'  
He stood up uneasily and scolded me. Not bad, I wanted to die, wanted to duel me? Take one more of my bullets! He flew out of the battlefield.  
"Pipotron's out!"  
And also I felt a extreme heat burnt behind me currently which would make you fall a comma, I turned to see Natalie! She was surrounded by flames since she used aids? Ah still, I won't fear you because of this! Take my bullets!  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"  
"Natalie's out!"  
And the left over was Casi! Take my 'Black flame blast' (Insane-!)!  
"The winner of the third round is Spike!"

Here was the last round of the first selection-**paddling** was going to start!  
"You may use ten bullets on the boat to shoot your opponent."  
So cool!  
"3, 2, 1, start!"  
When the conversation ended, we dashed out with our fastest speed. Ah but why Natalie's was the _fastest_? (Author: It was because of her boat is in streamlined-shape! So she rowed faster than your boat!) However, take a few of my bullets! You idiot! Natalie opened her angry mouth after she was shot:  
"You coward (Hey what the!)! Why you shot me?"  
"Didn't you listen to the rules?"  
After I ended my chat, I gave her a few more bullets.  
"Natalie's out!"  
Natalie growled at me:  
"Later I'll settle this score with you Spike!"  
And then she was carried off by the staffs. Yeah and because of I stuck with you, I was the last one now! Yet...take a look at my **awesome** strengths! Mwhahahaha! (- went to insane)  
Rowed to the right, rowed to the left, rowed with both hands...finally arrived at the finish line! There was just only 1 mm then Casi could pass me behind! There was closed!  
"The winner of the fourth round is Spike! So after the judgment, the one who also will take part the second selection is Spike!"  
Wow! There were a lot of people were hooraying for me~~~~!

Back to the hostel, I boasted with my roommate plus old friend-Pipotron Blue:  
"Look at me, I'll take part the second selection!"  
But Blue also didn't give up:  
"Although you have entered the second selection, our little Wong (Pipotron yellow) is entered too!"  
_Ding dong-!_  
The door bell suddenly rang; I walked toward and opened the door, and saw an assistant who wore a pair of glasses was holding a parcel. I asked:  
"What is this?"  
"...this is a present from the sports committee which is given to the champion of every duel, may I ask is Mr. Spike (-Too powerful!) Here?"  
Eer, why added the word 'Mr.'?  
"I am."  
"Sign please."  
"Er...okay."  
After that, I held the box and sat on the bed, opened it and saw-a purple T-shirt and a shorts which there was a pipomonkey pattern on it, a new laser-sword, a remote racer in **Ferrari** (Maybe I don't want to use it!) , a new slingshot and finally-a purple hair-dye!  
I forgot how to dye my hair so I asked blue does he know how to dying hair and the result was...

While the second selection was calling...  
"Wow-!"  
Both fans screamed!  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaah...!"  
I also screamed since I fell into a hole without an ending!

* * *

*Just go to the DA*DEVIANTART*version of this story ,there's a link of the little staff king


	2. Duel 2:VS Jake

**Duel 2-second war!Duel with your relative!**

* * *

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!"

"Woo ah-!"

"Ah-!"

I wasn't alone since there were also my lovely friends (went to insane) who would die together (Author: If that so, the story would end here!)! I was touched (Author: You're so annoying!)! The never ending hole turned into the outdoors-the sky of the city which stands out of the tower! We were still screaming until we fell on to the roof of a factory.

"Gosh..."

I hurt my forehead! It hurts! Suddenly, a loud motor engine was getting louder in the sky until it stopped above me unexpectedly!

"Ha ha ha ha! Welcome to the Magical weapon battlefield!"

A voice was opened when the motorcycle stopped. I looked up and saw the voice's master-Jake, who was riding on the motorcycle. His upside-downed triangle eyes were turned into blood red which looked like could absorb people's soul from light brown.

"Jake, why it's very late of you comes."

I just thought that he went training, but this idea was dispelled when he answered:

"I went to find specter."

"Hmm?"

"For this competition."

Natalie opened her mouth from her long silence:

"You don't have to do that Jake!"

"I have to do that! I want the natural gift which is as good as yours! And it isn't the result of training!"

His blood red eyes shone up a cold light; making me froze.

"You really _do _need to do that?"

Pipotron Blue asked.

"But I agree with Natalie's opinion."

"Ukiukiuki (I agree)!"

"Ukiuki (Me too)!"

The monkey team Banana also agreed!

"Ukiukiukiukiukiukiukiuki ukiuki ukiukiukiukiukiuki ukiuki , (We are also trained by our boss, he might get some problems if he was like you said)."

"What a joke, he really has gone that way!"

"Ukiuki (What)?"

"Spike, follow me to a place!"

Huh? Follow you to a place? My eyes fell into the darkness in the next second.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was in a different place.

"Have awakened right?"

Jake's voice noised behind me.

"Duel with me, Spike."

"Wait..."

"I can't wait anymore!"

He dashed to me with his motorbike when the conversation ended!

"I say you; do you have a driving license of motorcycles?"

I growled at him.

"Don't care about the casuals!"

There was an acute pain on my body, my eyes getting hot; biting my teeth. You...Jake, if you are acting real...

"Don't blame me then! Sandakurakku*It's **Lightning****Burst** in English*!"

The laser sword was hit on the ground, made a flaw and a big impact. Jake removed the idea which he wanted to bomb my away when he got this impact.

"Dimenshonbureiku*its **Dimensional****sword** in English*!" (Me)

"STORMING TORNADO SPIN!" (Jake)

"Sonikkureboryushon!" (Me)

"ROCKET IMPACT!" (Jake)

After a tangled warfare, we seem to be so tired (but looked like it wasn't fair since I was more tired than him!). Jake's motorcycle sent out steams at the point, and made a small explosion, he was blasted off!

Whew, finally could have some rest.

But suddenly I felt somebody was looking at me from somewhere! I turned to see the professor was holding a recorder, and the rest of others were smiling while looking at me. I gave them a face which I didn't know what the hell has happened. Natalie saw this and smiled:

"The second selection is ended already; we have to do this for proving it."

Oh I see! Okay, let's see how the committee thinks!

The second selection held again on the next day. It just got some aids but it has the same situation as the first selection. I also entered the first semifinal. Natalie and Blue gave me a eye contact which said "Duel you once more", and I just gave them a smile of a victor. In addition, I got more presents, but this time I didn't know why there was a Rock-Boy new T-shirt and a hula hoop which could make the strangers who was getting nearby me will be frozen. Maybe it's predicting the next danger or competition that I could use it...

And the result was, my prediction was right!

* * *

Anyway, I just make it :)Jake looked so sexy this time...for the link to the gameplay video, please go to the DA version:)


	3. Duel 3:Robbery war

**Duel 3-shocked!The third robbery war!**

* * *

"Holy, what the hell is this?"

I went to check in this in the early morning, the most shocked thing was this turn is majority play the _robbery_ game! The entire things at here (I guess) are set in the design of a gambling house.

"The rules of this turn, you are going to bomb your opponents away by your hula hoop and get the coins."

I used the one that I got it yesterday.

"Duel, start!"

Hmm...collect all the coins at the beginning are too boring...I twisted the hoop, my speed was faster at the moment; I was faster than most of them who got all the money.

"Spike wins the first turn!"

I won because I have practiced for it.

The second turn was also to steal all the money. But this time we needed to play with our remote control bombs. I used a bomb in "BMW" shape. It was used to bomb the others away!

"Duel, start!"

Take a look at my high-quality of controlling the remote car! I ran to get the coins while using the power of the bomb to make the opponents lose their coins. I got the most coins in time! Ah? Oh god! There were only ten seconds left! Run faster run faster!

_Ding ding-!_

"It ended! The winner of this turn is Spike!"

Of course!

The third turn was ru...running? It was also need to run on the space station?

"Tips: we advise you to use flight vehicles, slingshots and hula hoops."

I wore two more weapons- flight vehicle and a slingshot which could let my enemies get an electric shock.

"Duel, start!"

I didn't think it was running, maybe it got four hundred miles but, it's easy la! I jump! I hop! I was the leader now! Super special awesome! Hm? There was an interval! What was this planning? Still...I use the aerobat! After I passed the interval, I kept using the hula hoop. Still leading!

"Casi has out!"

Ah? Casi out, this was her first! Arrived at the finish line!

"The winner of this turn is Spike!"

Of course!

The forth turn, **submarine shooting**! Cool! (Yes, I'm cool!) Through the use of losing three chances you would out in this turn. Others were like this-the one that Casi was ridding was a real submarine; Pipotron Yellow was sitting on guy which looked like or not looked like a fish. And that blue pipomonkey was sitting in a 'moving canon'. I thought mine was the best-I got two handles which looked like bicycle's, there was a button to fire the bullets. There was a barrel below. It was moved, dashed and gone to any directions by swimming.

"3, 2, 1, start!"

Wait, I really wanted to know about why we could breathe without flowing on the surface of the water?

_Boom!_

There was an acute pain, I turned to see Casi! YOU-! Even you are an **All-Tec robot** you didn't have to do this! You just causing me lost a chance!-_-# Take this!

She was shot! La la la~~~~~~ I'm back to the sky from the lowest part of the valley! Good, weapons level up! **Follow bullets** fired!

_Boom!_

A minority of bullets flew to the direction where Casi was, she dodged them at once, but she forgot that they were 'follows'!

"Wow!"

"Casi was out!"

"Damn it! Curse you! Flip your mother! Spike, watch this for me!"

Casi cursed me, and then the white light 'took her away'.

"Pipotron Yellow was out!"

Ah? Somebody out again?

"Go to FUCK!"

Somebody abused again?

That was good, there was only me and that blue pipomonkey left at this moment!

_Boom!_

There was another acute pain on my head! Whoops, that was only one last chance left when I didn't concentrate!

_Boom!_

"Spike was out!"

I lost the chance again left since I didn't concentrate! Ah-! I can't take the results (Author: Why not reconciled to it? You are lost that's you are lost.)!

"The duel ended! This turn was won but the monkey team Banana! But Spike still wins with the results of this duel and he will enter the finals! Please go to sign in at tomorrow's eleven o' clock."

Alas, that was alright! I still entered the finals!

It was dark when today's duel ended. I backed to hostel, I also got the presents-a flight vehicles with four leaves and could fly faster, a new laser sword and a black and white hair dyes.

Hey, I was in purple color now, dye again?

_Beep beep!_

The mail ringtone of my mobile suddenly rang; I took it out and saw a super shocked mail-

"_For you who entered the finals please remain this, your clothes' style (including dying your hair) would also count in your results._

_Yours faithfully,_

_The sports committee"_

"Ah-! HOLY SHIT!"

A big scream shot throw the silence. I couldn't help but dyed my hair. For the marks ah...TT_TT

The next day, I walked out from the hostel with my heavy body. But there was only white when I stepped out!

* * *

I just put some scene of this game as I remember XD just hope you love it and go to the DA version if you want to see the videos.


	4. Duel 4:VS Specter

**Duel 4-forth war!The fallen king!**

* * *

"Spike!"

Helga's voice said up behind me, and then the white light faded out slowly. The view was getting clearer; it was a runway which looked like without an ending!

I turned, everyone was here! Maybe, we fell into the never ending hole?

_Bam!_

The ground shook heavily; I couldn't take it as I fell on to the floor. Then there were a few flaws came out!

This is...

I looked up snappy to saw a robot which was about two floors high stood in front of me!

"Uki!"

A monkey screamed in shocked.

"Natalie this is..."

I asked Natalie and she snapped:

"The king is _back_! Got it?"

The king is back! That means...

"Ha ha ha! We met again! Humans!"

The king! The leader of the monkeys! Specter! Appeared before us once more! The demon that always causes a lot of problems and stops our quiet lives was back!

I shouted at him without caring anything around me when I thought this:

"Why you are here? This isn't the place where you need to go!"

"Oh~ it was Jake told me to punish you guys! He can't take the results which is Spike defeated him therefore he gave me this request!"

Jake!

"Aren't you the one who cause him go this way?"

"'The top' called me to do that."

'The top'!

_Boom!_

A light shot to the place of the robot where Specter was standing, but it was dodged by the robot's hand! However that part was steaming hot.

"Cough cough..."

He choked, and stared at us angrily! Oh no, there will be some super horrible things happen when this guy is getting mad!

"Someone has done a sneak raid at me, come out and surrender yourself to me!"

Come out and surrender your SHIT!

"He he..."

I turned immediately and saw the Pipotrons, Blue grinned smugly.

"Then I knew who that is!"

Specter's voice came up again.

"Ukiukiuki! Uki!"

A yellow monkey knelt faintly in front of the robot. Looked like was advising Specter needed to stay calm, but...

"Monkeys, where did you learn this?"

He gave back a very sternly cool and unmoved sentence! Both monkeys of the Banana knelt before the robot and screamed 'Ukiuki' while putting both of their hands on their head!

"The fallen king."

Casi said behind me. The fallen king...yes, he has fallen deeper, even we couldn't see that unfriendly face which we used to see in those moments...

"In that word, I won't forgive that sneak attack! Accept my mighty judgment!"

After that, he jumped into the cockpit!

"Ready everyone-RUN!"

Well, running away was also a kind of the best ideas. Still...

"You think that this will escape from my palms? Take a ROCKET PUNCH!"

Two punches flew to us, we went to the middle from the two sides, but there came some electric shock! I jumped at once! That was close!

_Boom boom!_

The robot was steaming hot while Specter wanted to give out the second attack, he said without excitement:

"Damn! Then I use flying if running is failed!"

I just saw he moved and swag his right arm, the runway became springboards!

What a bunch of fucking things...!

But let's fight if we couldn't escape from this!

I extracted the laser sword, but it was _red_!

"Wow! Spike, your sword is so cool!"

Natalie said in a little joking tone.

"It is the fucking cool!"

I growled back. But this caused Specter angrier!

"Just go to hell! Just think I am not here!"

The footsteps were starting to disappear!

"WOAAAAH!"

Someone didn't mind and fell down!

He was serious!

Okay... Dimenshonbureiku*its Dimensional sword in English*!

The laser sword turned into blue and became longer! Therefore I needed to use more powers. I hit it on to the body of the robot at one sitting! The powerful impact made it stepped back a little! That was good (Talking about normal people they may be pushed out for 3 miles!). One more time,

"Sandakurakku*It's **Lightning****Burst** in English*!"

The blue long sword flamed up, I hit it on to the robot again, but this time wasn't impacts, it was a straight flamed flaw!

I have hit in many times, but it didn't give back, maybe...

"I let you go."

He prepared to leave, but "The fuck!" A punch was coming to us! I saw it as I use my aerobat to dodge it!

"Not bad at all, how about this?"

He dashed to us, but suddenly his aerobat steamed out and the airflow was disappeared, he fell down with the robot! And then they vanished.

The view was back to normal as they disappeared.

The king was fallen!

It was ten fifty seven when we were back to the world; we dashed to check in at once. I tell you about the summary of the finals: Mixed with all weapons, running (mixed with shooting, aerobat, and hula hoop), tank and paddling.

Just watch this!I will break the record!

* * *

This is amazing that I have uploaded three chapters in one day since my mum didn't let me to surf the Internet as I have the 2nd term uniform test(2010/2011)...then I typed fast and soon, it will be the last episode of **Duel mode** and the next _mode _will be **Savior mode**(Did I just watching too much Yu-Gi-Oh!5D's?) XD please just ignore the grammar mistakes and then tell me secretly in the mail...See ya later!


	5. Duel 5:Finals

**Duel 5-Fifth battle! Enter to the finals! And the ULTIMATE finals! **

* * *

"The first turn is set in a forest and the one who falls into the traps will be disqualified. This is mixed with all the weapons."

I sat at the preparatory, the DJ said the rules in the loudspeaker of every preparatory, and then he said:

"Everyone please stand into the blue square."

There was a cube shone in blue light at the floor before me, I stood into it immediately, it went up speedily as I stepped on it!

"What is this thing for?"

I took off, but the one who answered me was the voice of the DJ:

"Every competitor please prepares four weapons."

Hey! What was this kind of preparing? Ah, sorry! Just…I took chose them already (Author: What's that mean?)! They were Fire-laser sword, the aerobat (which flew higher) the _Thunder_ slingshot and the _frozen_ hula hoop. It should be the best matches!

Just now the cube stopped going up! The views became into a forest, but some parts shown some cubes which were fashionable and some sunk parts too.

What were the suck parts? Weren't they were the traps?

Who was going to duel me? God knows!

Now, that fucking voice of that DJ went up again to say the competition begins.

When it ended, I went to the right hand side to find the enemies. Soon a girly voice stopped me behind suddenly:

"You, don't have to find, I'm your opponent!"

I turned my head to see Helga! She was so kind in normal days but she goes into another person if she's taking part a duel, such a 'Friend or Foe (A song's name by Tattoo)'

Back to the reality, I just saw her rose the ice sword and hit at my forehead once. I just felt a little frozen and then back to normal in a few seconds.

Humph, such a bitch!

Helga saw me 'recovered', raised her sword again, but this time wasn't my forehead, it was a sneak attack again! Sadly I stopped it since I raised my fire sword this time. Since **fire** and **water** and different substances so when the two swords touched each other, they caused a lot steam. But the force of her sneak attack was so big, that made me stepped back for a few steps. Suddenly there was a blue light was dashing to me, but it was the blade point! I waited until there were only a few centimeters which weren't more than 10 centimeters, I waved mine up!

_Ching-!_

There were steams up again, but also, Helga's sword was hit away by me. Her sword spun once in the sky and inserted in a place which got one meters further than the place where I stood.

The steam faded out slowly, I saw Helga knelt on the ground sadly. The speaker said at time:

"Spike won this turn!"

...

Hey! Finally the last turn of this duel has come! It was paddling! After I took part a lot of turns, I knew about paddling and it's strength. Just watch this!

...

I won again! The course was very nice! Mwahaha, normally Helga was the second runner up but she was bombed on to the shore (XD); and then the professor was first runner up but was out (XDD) by my nirvana (He was shot by me lucky and all shooting duels before I won was my luckiness); And Natalie was the champion but was passed by me who got an aid called 'Spike (HIGH SPEED!)'. So, I won again!

...

"The ULTIMATE finals begin!"

I almost died of happiness! I finally arrived at the finals! I must work hard! They were only three turns of paddling...

How could this be?

I was bitten by Casi that bitch? Just kill me!

It was really jealous that when I looked at her holding the trophy...


	6. Savior Duel 1:New danger

**Savior Duel 1- Rest 1: After the finals, there are still more challenges?**

* * *

I almost died of jealousy! I really felt upset when I saw Casi was holding the trophy high!

I looked at Casi was standing high on the theater with envy. Suddenly, a shadow flashed across. It stool the trophy in Casi's hand! Everybody was shocked as well, including Casi and myself.

The shadow stopped in the sky. Everyone gasped after we saw this-The shadow was Pipotron Red, Yellow, and Blue. They slowly landed on the theater, threw the trophy on to the ground. They trophy was shattered into pieces; everyone was shocked and let out an astonished cried "Ah!"

There was something shinny inside the wrecks of the trophy floated up to the sky slowly, after the sight was clearer, it was a black CD!

Helga, who was standing next to me knelt in front of it and yelled in a crying tone:

"Stop it, stop it immediately!"

_Cough, what are you talking about?_

The CD floated in the air about three meters stopped and started to spin, becoming a black whirl! I was being aware and went into steady post.

Suddenly, a voice of a man came from nowhere:

"Ha ha, you did a great job monkeys!"

I frowned into a word "stream" in Chinese (川), pulled out the sword. This laughter was _very_ disgusting! And then the male continued:

"The girl who is standing over there I really appreciate that you are wise. But I'm sorry that you are _still_ failed."

Helga, who knelt beside me, was crying very softly. Looked like you have made me angry! I growled to the air:

"You have had what you want! What do you want still?"

"Puchii!"

The man sniggered lightly, said:

"And the boy who is standing over here and both warriors, I advise you shall control yourselves with your best shot! As I have two hostages in my arms! Accept my challenge if you don't want them got injured!"

The black whirl disappeared with the black CD!

Thus, the ground shook heavily, I was tossed to here and there, and the view around changed as well!

After the powerful shakes, the view made me trembled without coldness: The sky was turned into dark red; the buildings became black. Actually this was TOXICED!

I stood up slowly, put up a murderous look. Helga burst out of crying in front of me. The male spoke happily:

"Ha, so I say that the knowledge of humanity isn't like the computers'!"

He paused and continued:

"And monkeys, your mission are completed too."

Red, who stood between Yellow and Blue, put up a scared face rarely.

Suddenly, I felt myself was dropping down, looked down, was stepped into the never ending hole and fell in it-

* * *

Sorry for a long time of waiting and yes, the yearly exam is** almost** over…and thanks for waiting for the new episode of Ape escape. Please go to DA version if you want to see the videos.


	7. Savior Duel 2:Pipotrons VS Pipotrons

**Savior Duel 2- Rest 2- Pipotrons VS Pipotrons!**

* * *

"Ah? Where's this place?"

I heard Casi's voice, opened my eyes. There were cubes floating in the air, looked like we were in the _Internet space_. But the strangest thing was we could float in the air! This made people head ache, so I turned and asked the professor:

"Dr. this is…"

"This is the **[Invented space]** which is made by _that guy_."

"You mean the invented space?"

Casi replaced the answer from the professor:

"It is a _closed space_ made of ALL information of ALL information internets meet and bomb and interlock."

_**(Author: I think this is something like that XD)**_

I'M NOT A SCEIENTIST!

"Ah?"

Natalie shouted in surprise above me. I looked up; the view in front of me stunned me-Another three Pipotrons! They grew the same as ours (Traitor!)! But they got irregular patterns.

"This…this is…"

Helga spoke in amazement. And now the male's voice came:

"They replace the 'old' Pipotrons, to defeat you."

Red, who stood at the front, puckered up his mouth; Blue bit his teeth; And Yellow couldn't take it anymore, he threw a beam of laser to the 'New' Pipotrons. But looked like everything was in 'New' Red's expectation, he dodged the laser with a cube nearby to protect his partners and himself. The cube splinted in many small cubes after it accepted the attack.

Suddenly, 'New' Red raised his hand, the cubes around started to fall, and became a stand about 150 meters!

"This is…aaaah…!"

I wanted to ask, but my body fell down in full speed (This has repeated many times!), and then floated again! What's going on?

Red said in front of us at time:

"Spike, now is our time to face these _fakers_, I hope you guys won't have a hand in it."

"You are going to die, still talking that much?"

The male broke it.

And now, a shapeless force pushed my backwards. And then I heard Red's voice in my mind:

_(Stay back! We are at your side now!)_

The voice faded out, _our_ Pipotrons got a black photosphere in hand, and pounced upon the 'New' Pipotrons.

"Stay strong!"

Helga also couldn't hold it, cheered for them. I just pulled out my flame sword quietly if there was any emergency.

* * *

For us, this was a battle about our lives-which was also known as if failed, we would dine in HELL.

"Stay strong!"

Humph, the girl called Helga who we treated was cheering for us too, which meant the situation was getting worse!

"Red, make a speed attack!"

Thanks for Blue who stood beside me he pulled me back to the reality. The ones who stood in front of us weren't any 'New' Pipotrons, just a bunch of _fakers_! During the days we had, we both learned something from Spike which is we need to strive for ourselves!

"Even though it isn't nearby the sea, but the effect is still big!"

I rushed myself in front of those three fakers and threw a nirvana which belongs to me-**Dark roar**! The enemies (not include my friends) who stands in three meters nearby me their body will be run through by the claws which come out from the ground suddenly! In three of us, I'm major in it! And thanks for the help of boss...

* * *

**_(Author: original part XD)_**

"_Red, your claws can get bigger! That can get more games!"_

_A white haired teenager about ten or more walked to a monkey with red face black fur, talked to him. But that monkey just threw his hands around his knees, answered with a voice which couldn't get smaller in the corner of the wall:_

"_But I heard that you say if it succeed the prey's body will be run through! I can't do such a brutal thing!"_

"_Alas, it doesn't mean that you aren't nonsense, but you could make a claw in 10 meters tall with your own power is really a great job, only that I want your claws sharper."_

_The white haired teenager crossed his arms in front of his chest while staring at the red monkey with his red eyes and said._

"_Huh?"_

"_Come on!"_

…

* * *

"Oh red, you did it well!"

Blue cheered beside me-you just stand aside and watch the battle you lazy worm? I looked at top of the claws, the fakers weren't there?

"Ouch!"

Suddenly, Yellow yelled in pain behind me. I turned to see that he was bending on the ground and moaning! And there was Faker-Red behind him!

"Die!"

I hissed, threw the black photosphere to him-

_ZHI!_

Faker-Red used his will to control a floating cube as his shield; the photosphere was blasted to the left hand side.

Damn it, just hope that getting better!

I bit me teeth.

The battle became a full-blown conflict-I just missed it. Suddenly, those three fakers gathered in a triangle, they murmured, raised their hands. And then, there was a bunch of light flew to Yellow, who was trying to stand up on the ground, he couldn't dodge it and got fired!

The three Fakers grouped Yellow before I acted to rescue Yellow, those three had a force to throw Yellow up, and let him ate another bunch of laser!

"Oh no, Yellow!"

Blue screamed. He threw the black photosphere in his hand to those three fakers who were attacking Yellow powerfully. It hit them out of expected! That black photosphere in 10 meters before them became about 100 meter cube from about 10 meter cube! Such a powerful thrower and incredible! I credited him truly from my heart. Those three fakers dropped on the ground with the injured-Yellow after they had eaten that 'enormous' photosphere. I walked forward and picked up Yellow; let Blue made a _'Relive'_ (Cure). The three fakers stood up uneasily, looked like they still didn't give up on us. But suddenly, the light of their monkey helmet lighted up with strange blue light, they put their hands on their head and moaned in pain, and then they were 'eaten' by the blue light.

Humph, still we won at last!

* * *

"Humph, this time you are lucky. But something very funny is waiting for you again!"

The terrifying male voice spoke from nowhere after the battle. I put up attack pose and shouted out:

"What's the meaning of 'something very funny is waiting for us'?"

"I'd let you practice before you defeat me-join my 'Virus event' to fight for your lives! You won't find those two hostages and stop me destroying the world if you don't clean those 'virus' up!"

Woo! You mouth _is_ so BIG, who do you think me Spike was?

"Ah, one more thing: those two hostages will meet you in ways which are different from before. Muhahahaha…!"

That jerk silenced after he spoke a bunch of rubbish. The view changed back into the reality from the Invented space, which was also the high tower. Alright, we will defeat you! To save the two hostages!

Ah wait who were the 'two hostages'? Jake? Specter?

* * *

At the roof of a factory which was nearby the high tower, there stopped a motorcycle. And a teenage that was about ten or older was sitting on it. With black fluffy hair, his skin was the same as his hair whose was black, a pair of eyes with blood-red irises and the white of his eyes were yellow; there was a startling blue pattern at his left eye and the lightning patterns all over his body.

The teenage suddenly smiled lightly:

"Still it failed at the end."

The one who answered him was the male voice which Spike used to say. The male chuckled like sighing for the answer:

"Yes, they spent me a lot of time and strength to build."

"Hey, so when I will _go out_?"

The youth asked with an inpatient tone. The male didn't answer. The teenage pulled his mouth with a like-non smile, said:

"Wait for a while, stupid Spike. I'm Jake, **[Dark Jake]**."

After that he leaned back to the backseat, he slept.


	8. Savior Duel 3:First Match

**Saviour Duel 3- the first battle of saving the world-Start!**

* * *

The first thing we need to do was to prepare for the coming competition when we were back to the reality.

"The competitors of the first round please go to gate two."

The master of ceremonies this time didn't get any emotion, it was the real synthesize electron voice, but it wasn't that voice which makes people wants to kill him.

I walked to the gate two. The gate opened at time. The view behind the door shocked me! It was the shooting range of the second selection! But the colors weren't highlighting blue and shining purple but just the same as its background, like burning in the red and black flames! The ground of every shooting ranges were hyaline, this one was an octagon which about 280 perimeters long. There were different gears at there. Like the two buttons on the foot stage above the octagon-it was set at the second selection's shooting range. When shot one of them, the blue or the purple squares would fall into the 'darkness'. The one who fell into the 'darkness' or out of the frontier would be out and can't join the revive competition plus the competition.

So, I guessed that I was lucky to stand at here! But it also counted on my strengths.

I brought the flame sword out, put up the steady p…

"WA!"

The "pose" word hasn't come out because of someone caused my back burned and shouted loudly! Who had that guts to attack me that _secretly_? I turned to see a fly which seemed as big as a rubbish bin around the street was flipping its thin film wings. I stroke through it with my flame sword! Ha, when the tip of the flame sword touched its body, it became ashes!

"Watch out Spike!"

_KOK!_

Fury! Which stupid guy hit me on the floor this time? Also the one who reminded me could get rid of the one who bombed me!

"Spike, are you okay?"

Asking, the one who reminded me knelt before me.

I looked up, Helga?

"Helga…you FOOL!"

"What?"

"You should help me to send the one who bombed me! Look at me, my nose was almost broken!"

"Ah…then next time I will follow what you have said."

Helga blushed nervously when she saw me put on a long face.

Suddenly, I felt that someone was getting near to me. I made a vortex kick when I stood up

_Pa chi!_

The metal friction sound of sword hitting on the edge of sword came up from behind. I turned at once; saw that Helga was defending the attacker's attack with her ice sword. The attacker was a Pipo-monkey with copper color skin!

"What the heck is this thing?"

I yelled in surprise.

I looked Helga using her ice sword intercepted the metal glove (Only right hand) of the copper Pipo-monkey. The knife comes and the edge goes, over ten rounds of you hit me I slash you, Helga hid her ice sword and took out a slingshot while the copper Pipo-monkey was still lying on the ground. I didn't know what button she had pressed, the slingshot in her hand turned into a bow! A bow that made of machine! This is called **[Following Arrow]**. As its name, one of its effects is to follow the target with its bullets. But that's only its normal effect. It will show it's maximum limit-the nirvana which is well known as _**Ashley arrow**_, _**following arrow**_. _**Ashley arrow **_could only be show it's effect in 10 miles; and it must be a straight line when shot out; You will be very bad when you're shot (If you are not seriously burned you are burned to ashes.) _**Following arrow **_just like its normal effects, it will follow its target but this time it will shoot five bullets at the same time, also work in only 10 miles. Helga still have some awesome nirvana which is _**Turbo spinning shoot**_ plus _**'Powered up' Shoot to the ground (Author & Spike: Seriously we forget it's real name but just remember there are 'tornado' these two words XDDD so we called them 'Powered up' Shoot to the ground.)**_

_**Turbo spinning shoot**_ which is just shooting around with your bow and bullets while you are spinning quickly (She won't get a coma but normal people will because of the speed of spinning is too fast for them! Because she's used to it!); If talking about _**'Powered up' Shoot to the ground,**_ you need to jumped up for ten miles from the ground and shoot the bullet on the ground. Natalie also had it but there aren't those two words _**'Powered up'**_-because she jumped up ten miles but she shot bombs on the ground, not bullets! Enough talk, Helga killed the Bronze-pipomonkey by shooting one _**Ashley arrow**_.

After killing him, the view changed. I guessed it would be alright if it wasn't any playground with traps!

The answer was-it became the playground of 'robbery's second round! It was built by eighteen cubes in 4 miles cube. When I was here last time for the second round I was allowed to use _Remote bomb_ only. But I guessed now I could use everything right!

"Huh!"

Suddenly, I found out that our rivals in this round were 'a golden and a silver me'! I shocked.

Humph, looks like the rivals we have now will be as strong as me; I guess Helga can defeat them. Because she was the champion of the last championship!

"Oh my god! Spikes look cool in gold and silver!"

Hmm, this wasn't Helga's voice! I turned to see Natalie with hearts popping in her eyes! EEW, I really wanted to punch her away! But men should not hit women! But HELL cares her! Who called her that kind of…? What? I couldn't describe it! Whatever, I shouted at her:

"You go to die! You said _I_ in gold and silver are cool while you said I look awesome in my flame sword so LET ME CALL JAKE HANG OUT WITH YOU which is better than THAT! Still you are his-"

"Don't remind me about that _jerker_! I HATE HIM THE MOST!"

I said, you have a hard mouth and a smooth heart. You said you hate him, but actually you miss him in your heart. For me, I will find one later on!

"Ha-oh-!"

No wondered where this crying come from, I felt there was a scene of a killer!

"Here it comes!"

When it came to my back, I pulled out my fire sword in 2.6 seconds, pressed down a button, the blade turned into a colour blue which looks hotter than the burning red and it was grew a few centimetres long! Finally, I jumped, turned the blade to the top and spun it!

"Ha! I think you guys never thought about that I would do something like this- my rivals."

I said while I was laughing.

This is one of my nirvanas! _**Hurricane Crush**_! Jumping up and spinning your sword at the same time by the upspring wind. Better use it _behind_ your enemies. If they got hit, they may either seriously injured or died.

So as I said, those two were going to be killed more than survive.

And so that's the end of the two _**Saviour duels**_! I had to get some rest.

* * *

Back to my room, Blue and I found out we both had a present on our beds. I had to dye my ALREADY WHITEN HAIR to PLANTIUM BLUE to match with a shirt which was white outside and black inside, black shorts and black boots after I opened mine. About Blue's, he got a pair of black shorts and a new helmet (With some geometry patterns), and three blue photosphere.

It's not fair why I have to dye my hair again! Looked like Blue could read my mind he said behind me:

"Because you are the _hero_… this will make you very popular for fan-girls!"

What the _hell_ was wrong with the last sentence?

* * *

So finally I ended this up after ages!*Sighed in relief*

Spike: You know that too right? Lazy! *Couldn't help but sighed and smiled*

Specter: REVIEW!


	9. Savior Duel 4 VS Dark Jake

Finally Pumped and Primed goes to a new chapter after ages of my laziness! Hope you enjoy it!

_**(Author: Sorry for I told you readers lately since the beginning of the story. In here I have skipped lots of levels from the game. Friends of the game version I feel so sorry for that and some original scenes… for the ones who have played the game will know this, for the ones who don't...just think it's a TV programme )**_

**Saviour Duel 4- The second duel of saving the world- Fight against your friends**

* * *

By the standard time of 'normal' competition- I woke up at seven in the morning. I picked up my weapons after put back the materials of dying my hair and dressed in black.

_BOOM!_

But I didn't know how, by 50 miles there was an explosion when I stepped out from the boarding house! The point of the explosion was covered by lots of smokes. When the smokes went away, I saw there was a person on a motorcycle as well as I saw the floor was downed by a level because of the explosion! I didn't know who he was, but I knew when he pointed his right index finger to the crimson sky, the view around me started to become misty…

When the version was cleared, I blinked my eyes. Hey, wasn't this place- the roof of the factory where I fought Jake?

Don't tell me…..

I turned to see Jake! No, that was a boy who looked alike Jake! Same they have loosened hair, a pair of tipped-over red triangles as their eyes. But his body was as dark as his hair as ink; the white areas of his eyes were yellow; there was an exploded- tattoo on his right eye and there were light blue lightning tattoos.

Then, the boy hopped down from the motorcycle, holding a light sword in his hand.

_**(Author: In the reality, Jake still is sitting on his motorcycle in the game. This scene is for making the story more interesting. For the ones who are fans of the official game, SORRY!)**_

"Huh?"

I couldn't help but say this was good. The pose he held his sword was like Jake's! They point their blade to their opponent, and I just left it on the ground.

Suddenly, the boy dashed in an amazing speed, slashed to my head when he had five steps before me. I reacted to stop it with my sword.

We stood close to each other to store energy for not getting ourselves hurt.

We could see the opponent's face when we got closer. I saw the boy's red pupils were the same as Jake's when was being controlled- a mixed-up colour red.

"Spike?"

The boy suddenly opened his mouth. Hey, but why he knew my name and his voice sounded alike Jake? And so I asked him like testing:

"Jake?"

"Ha…"

The boy sighed as answering; I couldn't see the change of his expressions, just saw his tipped-over triangles narrowed. He said:

"Please add the word _'Dark'_ before the word 'Jake'."

"**[Dark Jake]**?"

I said in a tone that was almost in horror. Was he poisoned? His scenes didn't like when he was being controlled! Very scary!

"Yes."

The boy 'Dark Jake' answered, and flipped the sword, I stepped back for one.

I laid my blade on the ground, and then 'shuffled' to Jake with a 'popped' step, strike to his throat. But who knew that he raised his left hand to stop my deadly attack. He stopped it was true, but the blade was inserted into his arm, a smell of raw meat came over me with the blood red liquid. I stunned and screamed in my heart in surprise:

"_Where there will be someone who stops the sword like _this_?"_

Though Jake was wounded, I didn't know why he stuck his sword on the ground, and freely let his blood went on the floor.

I had a bad feeling.

The light sword that Jake stuck on the ground became a terrifying red colour from shining blue because of his blood! We both had flame sword, Jake's wasn't set as orange, but the same as mine there were flames coming out.

Jake pulled out the flame sword in blood red colour. Dashed to me and prepared to strike through my heart. I didn't use my sword to stop it but tried to use my left hand stopped it _(If Jake can then why can't I?)_. The answer was a huge amount of skin and flesh was cut. THAT WAS VERY PAINFUL!

_Shi!_

The smell of raw flash came again with the liquid in blood red colour!

"…!"

I gasped quietly. Jake's eyes corners softened. Was he ENJOYING? When Jake enjoys the fight he will narrow and softened his eyes corners! _(Ah?)_

"I'm sorry but now we are enemies! We have to protect ourselves so we have to hurt each other!"

I felt he was smiling evilly, was that because I was wounded? If so… he was really 'being poison'! You have being crueller!

"But Spike you don't have to worry…"

Jake raised his head; there were two lines of blood coming out from his mouth! It made me worry at the same time it made me scared! I just stuck your arm once you don't have to _bite your lips _to make Natalie or me breaking our hearts!

"Right now… cough cough… if I lose more blood…Coughed! It means you will have something _unlucky_ is going to happen!"

Don't tell you can also read my mind? I gasped because of he knew what I was thinking. After he ended his speech, Jake's blood shone in dark purple light on the ground! And then I heard him screamed:

"_**Back off!"**_

I was pushed to the edge of the roof by a shapeless force! Last time I saw there were handles! Down there it was the grounding. Whew, I almost fell down… I sighed and didn't know why there was a BURNING PAIN ON MY BACK! I just saw Jake raised his flame sword in 10 metres away. Hey, don't tell me he knows how to transfer? Also I really, really was falling! Luckily, I used aviator when I started to fall to fly~ and landed in front of Jake. BUT WAIT!

"Jake!"

I screamed! Maybe because of he had lost too much blood so he fell on the ground! I ran up and held his back. Suddenly Jake said while coughing blood:

"Later on, you'll… you will regret about this…"

Then he used his right hand to touch my left cheek weakly, and his whole body turned into blue light and disappeared. _**(Author: Ha, I have watched too much "Yu-Gi-Oh!")**_

_Zhi zhi BOOM—!_

The motorcycle suddenly exploded, but at the same time I was surrounded by some white light, too bright so I raised my arm to dodge—

* * *

When I removed my arm, I was in front of the stage inside the tower.

Right now, my cheeks are hot— perhaps I was crying! I lowered my head, for my pride, I wouldn't let others saw the other side of me was weak.

Damn it! How many times would I cry like this? Was this what we had always in the TV programmes which we must face our friends as foes? I hid my tears for them and for the world which was going to be destroyed, and then I WILL DESTROYED THE ONE WHO CONTROLLED ALL OF THESE BEHIND!

* * *

Five days. I spent five days on this.

Spike: That's good.*whistled* But what's with the final part? Boys' love?

Hell NO!

Specter: Good grief…review!


	10. Savior Duel 5: Let's GO!

**Saviour Duel 5- The third duel of saving the world- LET'S GO!**

* * *

Back to the boarding house, I had to clean my wounds- at the back and my left palm with alcohol, and then bandaged them. Later I went to the stage after I packed what I had to bring. Who knows that I saw that _jerk_ Helga when I opened the door! I widened my eyes at the first moment, and then walked and left her behind- I ignored her. I continued my way to the stage.

When I passed by her, Helga suddenly said:

"You're wounded, Spike?"

"…..."

Even that you could still notice it?!

I didn't answer her, continued to walk like normal, she didn't follow, _and that's good_! I pulled a wavy smile that I normally won't put on my face.

I didn't want you to worry!

* * *

The upcoming competition was THAT **GOD DAMNED **RACE! The stadium was designed in two different styles but they had the same name- Space station. These two had the same trap- intervals _(Out when you fall down)_, lava holes _(three chances, when you got burned for three times you are out)_, and lifts _(Remember don't STEP on it if it's not stopped in front of you! Or else you will be out because of falling into the interval)_ plus buttons _(they were 'hanged' in the air, total seven. Because they were 'hanged', you have to turn them on by using a bow!) _And of course the winner would be the one who was the first arrive the finish line!

"Hey, Spike!"

Whatever, I stopped describing till here. Alright, now who just called my great name _**(Author: GO your great name!)**_? Turned my head, where are you person?

"SPIKE-!"

The one who called my name suddenly ECHOED beside my ear in 90% volume! Come on, I was going to be deaf! I rubbed my left ear which was going to be deaf, turned my head, the one who spoke was the OLI' PROFESSOR!

I frowned a little bit, asked:

"What's wrong?"

"The race started- have to complete it in six minutes."

"Then RUN!"

The professor and I hid our light sword and 4 kilograms hammer _(belonged to professor)_ turned into hula hoop _(I)_ and turbo booster _(professor)_ - they have the same effect that we may run 25 meters per 4 seconds, if there aren't anything to be in our way.

"Be quick! One minute is going off!"

Damned it! I hid the_ normal_ hula and change into a 'Burning' one _(It was burning for true but it wouldn't burn you)_. After that there was the sound of wind by my ears.

In front of us there were two floors which were separated by intervals. But they were in the middle, each left and right they had a bridge to the other side. The professor and I walked the one on the left. But on the way it was already full of those flies that could 'blow flames' from their mouths! But both of us didn't put up our swords when we met them, we just bombed them to death!

There were two bridges in front of us as same as before. The only difference was there was one only on the left. Because right here we had to shoot the buttons to make the bridge raises! I thought somebody reached here before us!

We passed the bridge, jumped over the steps which were two metres high _(I have being practise, readers don't try!)_, ran over the escalators which went backwards, and there we passed the first round.

After taking a little rest, we came to the second space station.

"Run!"

Of course we still had to run, what else we could do other than running?

After a peaceful, no bumpy path, we arrived on the first lift. After that we ran over a very uneven path and jumped over lots of intervals.

Please don't think that's enough, there still lots of them!

There stopped some lifts in the air, when the professor saw this he changed his turbo booster into bazooka (as well as bows), he shot to a button in the air and it hit the target.

"Be quick! It's going to be three minutes!"

The lift which was near to us came down to us and we jumped on it, and then jumped to another by the force from its raising, when it reached the top, we jumped to the other side again.

"WOW!"

There came Natalie's and Helga's screams, we ran forward.

In front of the finish line 10 miles away Natalie and Helga were being attacked by those 'movable' obstacles.

I couldn't help but sighed; and took out my bow to shoot those 'jellyfishes which may kill you by using lightning shock' to death, and then jumped over the finish line. Still I was very surprise…

"Why I fell down the endless hole again?"

Yes, and also as damn as I lost my mind.

* * *

Sorry for waiting!

Spike: Luckily we didn't kill, you lazy cow.

Yeah REVIEW!


	11. Saviour 6: VS Dark Specter

**Savior Duel 5: Battlefield on the warship!**

* * *

As I woke up to find I was sitting on my knees on the ground, the floor was black. I looked up, the sky was in bright red and those airstream-like white smoke; in front me was the robot that Specter used for the last element of surprise! The only difference was it was in black.

What the hell…! I stood up with my right hand helping up, and pulled out the flame sword. Others did the same position as I pulled my weapon out.

I had been very annoyed to wait for the controller of the robot that I yelled:

"Specter you son of a bitch move your ass out here! Don't let us wait for you okay?"

_Crack._

The door of the control room opened with a noise. A black figure jumped out, I was in shocked again.

That was a boy who just looked like Specter but just the same as 'Dark Jake', a boy in black from his head to his feet; only he was a little bit more dark-browned than black and a pair of yellow eye whites with red pupils, those lightning patterns over his body were orange instead of Jake's blue. (Of course in the way of their body sizes' difference!)

I saw him as I screamed:

"You are **[Dark Specter]**?"

"Oh, I suppose you had met Jake right?"

Specter spoke in a joking tone with sarcasm. And that hateful voice which makes you want to punch to its owner's face came again:

"Dark Specter, after the defeat of Jake, failure is not allowed!"

Specter didn't say anything but jumped back into the control room. When the door closed, the eyes of the robot were lit up.

"The unlucky ones will get a deadly bite from me!"

"I'll be the first one to call Kei (Please go to see the_**Ape-escape**__**Vampire High School**_) to give you sucker a kiss of death!"

I couldn't hold it anymore, and yelled to the robot that Specter spoke through its microphone. Others were in their battle poses.

_The control room is the weakness of the robot because of the controller controls every machine. If the controller has a problem or the machine does, he or she and it can disappear._ I thought, so I sprinted to the head of the robot! But before that I had to clear those 'movable lizard-liked obstacles' up! I just did the same thing to kill one of them: by striking through their hearts.

The moment, the ground went uneven as its right side went down, the left side went up, and everything would fall off from the right side but not us. We competitors would fly by using air vehicles to keep ourselves safe. I just found out this was a warship!

The warship went back in balance, but because of those radiate lasers shooting by the robot from its eyes, we were in a bad situation.

The situation above repeated for around ten times, I found out that maybe its power was going down so it´s motion was slower than before. _This is a good chance!_ I jumped to the door, and used a** 'dimension sword'**. The strong force hit open the door and smokes came out.

"Ah-!"

I screamed as I struck into the smoke.

_Pop!_

The sound that people didn't want to hear nor listen happened- as the smoke went off, I found myself also struck into Specter's left chest, after the machine was destroyed and the smoke came out from it. The bright red liquid dripped and fell on to the ground from the wound. How many times- the second time did I do something make people bleeding?

"I can't think of…being beaten by you…."

Specter growled with two streams of blood leaking from his mouth. But I heard that voice in my head which it used to be very naughtily playful but now it was being very tender.

_**(I don't want to say 'Thank you,' but now you… get to you feet, or else…)**_

"Ah!"

Specter suddenly grabbed my shoulders with his two hands, his yellow eyes suddenly turned into blood red, and he moved his mouth with fangs towards my neck. But before his fangs touched my skin he stopped! Specter used all his strength to push me out of the cabin. Right now he looked like using his last strength to scream at me:

"I CALLED YOU TO MOVE YOUR ASS! I WON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEM!"

Paused, he said the same thing as Jake said:

"Back off!"

_**(I called you to move is because…I won't die that easy… and, I'm your rival… your only one…)**_

As I flew out from the cabin, I heard him spoke to my mind again. As everyone and I were lifted up _(Others wouldn't know why they suddenly were lifted up other me!)_ the robot exploded.

I didn't know was the sky raining, or my eyes did. I just, cried out like tearing my lungs and heart:

"SPECTER, AT THE END YOU STILL HAVE TO BE COOL AH?!"

As everyone know this word, they put their heads down like remembering their died love ones.

_If someone being a rival while being a friend at the same time is also a kind of friend, you won't feel sad when your friend dies?_


	12. Saviour Duel 7: Finals!

**12- Saviour duel finals! The battle in the sanctuary!**

We watched the airship got eaten by the flames and disappeared.

"Humph, this is such an emotive ending."

The man's voice was like a blade that stabbed my heart, the wound bleeds, and then something called 'rage' went through my whole body and this became my power to scream:

"GET OUT HERE AND FACE US LIKE A MAN!"

The voice replied: "Then let's head back to the 'sanctuary' for our final battle."

The sky turned from red into black, that air flow like white smoke was gone, it was a pitch black. But later-

"This is the cyberspace?"

Darn, wasn't it already being destroyed by us?

There were floating cubes everywhere as it usually did, but we were stepping on a ground that was about 60 metre square.

"After the 'true and fake Pipotrons battle' you were talking about earlier, I changed the field a bit."

The field was the battlefield- I didn't think it had changed at all! At the moment, a sphere appeared before us, and then it got wrapped up by a man's face which was formed by pieces of squares.

"You will achieve your victory after you destroy this shield which seems to be very weak, plus one more attack."

This was a tip, but I was confused: "Why you are telling your weakness to your enemies?"

"That is what I do when facing weaklings like you."

"Really is that what you think?" I sneered from rage. We came here, after we had been protecting the world that many times, I couldn't believe you teased us as weaklings!

The voice hummed for unsure, before every one of us used our own special attacks.

"Prepare for this- Shining volume bomb!" Natalie's stick's top transformed into a net which had three gigantic bullets in it, she threw the net backwards as there was a nasty explosion of light and noise. And the forehead of the face had dropped three pieces of squares down.

Later on Helga and Team Banana had done their job on shooting the face as if they were crazy.

It was followed by the Pipotrons and Casi using their 'time stop' abilities to stop the face attacking us.

"Take my ultimate Ashley ARROW!" Helga's catapult transformed into a bow, she held it straight, and let the arrow go, a bright light exploded in front of the face, ten pieces of squares fell down. It was hard to think of if this was a real face of a man because all its parts were blown up except the nose and the mouth.

"Eat my billion kg hammer!" The professor's million kg hammer grew three times bigger, and it was hit straight front of the face. All the squares on the face fell off and the sphere was exposed.

"That's the end of you!"

I prepared to send him a 'Dimension sword', but I was over concentrated on him, I was mistaken and got hit by a moving cube! It sent my flying off the platform and into the eternal darkness beneath me.

That was the end of me…

The boy's body was floating in the darkness. Suddenly there appeared two ball of light next to him, and they transformed into the two teens. They looked at him for a while; the one with blue hair knelt down slightly to him and whispered into his ears: "Time to wake up, my friend."

The boy with black hair and platinum blue bangs opened his eyes as the one with white hair said: "You won't die that easily, now get up, and kick the butt of the one who controlled me!"

"Did you two save me?" The boy asked the two in surprise and sat up.

The blue hair one said: "We will be with you, please don't forget that you are not alone."

"Can you just shut your mouth from saying such embarrassing words?" The boy and the white one rolled their eyes at the blue one. Then the two teens turned into balls of light again, and spun around the boy, the boy started to rise upwards…

"Oh? Spike you are back!"

Natalie, who was covered by scars, was the first one to notice me. Yes, I had returned, everyone. …but it was close! And …I bet the face could regenerate itself, which was why they were hurt that much.

"Aw, Spike you look good with that shining aura!" I smiled as I rolled my eyes at Helga.

"Wasn't he dead?" I could hear that the voice from the innermost of the sphere was in pure surprise. I pulled up my flame sword, and put all my power on it. It became a light-saber glowing in yellow and blue light.

I stepped forward with my right foot, and screamed that word out when I approached the sphere: "Behold, DIMENSION SWORD!"

The sword hit on the sphere, it made him screamed: "Beep- beep-!" This was like a scream of an alarm! What was going on? We stopped, and looked at the sphere: "My… my… world… AH! I cannot believe… me… Grid Core…."

Oh so that was your name! Grid Core! But this was not as urgent as those cubes were going to hit us from above!

"This was going to be crashed! Casi it's your time!" The professor turned to her, and she started to pray. Right now a cube was crashed beside Natalie and that shockwave sent her falling on the ground, the professor was urging her to be quick, but she disappeared! And then followed by Natalie and Helga! And me, I was lost again in that blankness…

It left Grid Core alone to be slowly destroyed by his own world… suddenly a shadow showed up from nowhere, he pointed his right index finger into the air- and the time stopped- Grid Core started at him in surprise because of the shadow could stop the 'world' from destruction and- he was blackout- he turned back into his original form of a black CD and ended up into the shadow's hand. The shadow disappeared, and the 'world' was destroyed when the time started to run again.

* * *

PS:Well because of this story, and Ape Escape Million Monkeys fanfic were written when I was a kid, of course now you would notice the difference between my old and better English skills. A change of the word "invented space" from 'Saviour duel two' it becomes 'Cyberspace' at here.


	13. Saviour Duel ended: Time to go home!

**13- Saviour duel ends! Finally when we could can go home!**

By the time we walked out of the tower, the sky returned to the blue it should be from that lunatic red. I finally could relax, so I said with my hands on the back of my head: "What a fun day."

"Fun? Did you say fun? The world was almost being destroyed! WHY IT WOULD BE FUN?" I then immediately got burst by Natalie. Yet I didn't yell back but chuckle- because sometimes she might get too serious even when you should relax! The others followed me laughing, just as she about to yell at us again, I heard:

"Hey guys!" I turned to see Jake, whose eyes were back to the normal brown colour from red, and became normal again from those black and blue lightning tattoos all over his body. I greeted him happily as he just did. I was going to ask if he was okay, yet Natalie asked him for me. He immediately replied with his hand wiggling- he was one hundred per cent unharmed. I joked:

"When you are facing your girlfriend… you are more hyper than usual…" and then he looked at me in disgust: "Aren't you the same?" Well… I did blush when Natalie mentioned to Helga it WAS my job to protect the world when she came and thanked us a minute ago… I also made a decision to myself that I would get a girlfriend when I'm getting older… not at the age of ten, but that mention from Natalie did drive me nuts. And now, Jake did the same. So we started off an argument.

During the argument, from my eye corner I saw Specter, who was also back to normal, walked out of the tower. Just he was about to leave on his own, the team Banana called him, and he looked at them gracefully:

"Oh monkeys you did very well!" He said with his arms opened wide. I stopped arguing with Jake and looked at them speechlessly, as they approached each other in slow motion, a pink atmosphere.

"For such a problem, I apologize for what I did to you…" he said this with his eyes closed, his fist tightened, "now, let us get on planning for the next domination of the… WOAH!"

Ehm… I felt my mouth corner stuck as I saw the monkeys ran over him and started fighting between them for that basket of banana he was carrying with his left hand. He slowly got on to his feet and screamed at the apes: "You know… you should do that! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU BUNCH OF CURSED IDIOTS!" He then joined into the fight.

On our side, we stopped all our actions, looked at Specter and his monkeys speechlessly for a moment, and then burst out of extreme laughter.

On the terrace for giving prizes, there stood the three Pipotrons. Red looked at the crew beneath his feet and sighed. Before he turned away and told his friend Blue and Yellow to get _that person_ to make Grid Core reborn. Specter stared at them silently from below after he had settled down the monkeys, who were now having the same amount of bananas to eat. Red smiled, before the three Pipotron disappeared in front of the king one by one.

I couldn't stop laughing. Really, my tummy hurt so much. Just then, I got hit by something on my head. I stopped laughing and picked up the thing that hit me- it was a banana that was damaged from the force when it hit me. I turned to see Specter, who was flushed by anger (probably). He grumbled: "I should have bitten you then…"

"Well… let's see." I smiled.

"Okay then…" Helga looked around and said goodbye to us: "better get back to my father to see if he's alright. See you next time!"

"Bye!" Okay then, I had to leave too!

**END**

* * *

Thanks for reading so far, I hope you enjoy it! And to be continued on **Ape escape Million Monkeys**!


End file.
